The Perfect Date
by Little Miss Annie
Summary: After a few coffee dates, Steve finally has planned the perfect date. Tumblr request.


Layla heard her doorbell and she knew it was Steve. Taking a deep breath, calming her nerves, she walked towards the door and opened it. Standing in front of her was a, very noticeably, nervous Steve, wearing a blue t-shirt and dark jeans, looking down at the floor. "God, he looks amazing.", she thought, giving him a soft smile.

Steve looked up when he heard the door open and the sight before him made him smile like crazy. There she was, wearing dark jeans as well but paired with a flowy pink blouse and that smile that he loved seeing ever since they first met on a quick run to the grocery store.

Offering her his arm to her, after telling her how beautiful she looked, he led her to his truck, opening the door on the passenger side and helping her get in. He hopped onto the driver's side and drove away from her house. He had chosen Kamekona's shrimp truck for them to have lunch to start their day. The perfect place for a first official date. Simple and relaxed, it would give them a proper chance to talk and get to know each other even better.

The whole ride there, Steve couldn't take his eyes from her. She looked beautiful and so peaceful. He, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. He wanted the day to go flawlessly and that was what was making him nervous. They parked the truck and made their way towards one of the tables.

Once at the table, the conversation flowed, along with the food and a few beers. They were laughing and just enjoying each other's company. Layla felt on cloud nine and all the nerves she had been feeling before were left behind. Eventually, Steve told her it was time to go. They still had a few things to do before the day was over.

Jumping on the truck, Steve drove them to the local arcade. He had remembered her telling him how much she loved those kind of games, so he thought it was a fun thing to do while on a date. He could see Layla was curious at where they were going, but didn't ask anything, completely trusting in him.

Eventually they made it to the arcade and, as soon as Layla realized where they were, she laughed knowing very well why he had taken her there. They left the truck and went inside the building. Steve excused himself and went to get change while Layla looked around, checking out what games they had. She knew better than to get into any games that involved marksmanship, after all the man was not only a Navy Seal but the head of 5-0. She was certain she would lose if she would get into those with him.

Steve came back and asked her what did she wanted to do first. Looking around once more, she spotted an air hockey table and told him that she wanted to start by kicking his ass at air hockey. Steve laughed and agreed to it. They spent the next thirty minutes playing and messing with each other, the whole thing ending in a tie.

Steve couldn't stop smiling and it was clear that neither could she. Time seemed to fly by when they were together, it had been that way ever since they started seeing each other. Because of his job, usually they would just go for a quick coffee before he would have to go back to work. He always wondered if she was upset that he had yet to take her on a proper date, so he decided to talk to her about it. He remembers her looking somewhat confused and telling him that, as far as she was concerned, those were proper dates. He sighed of relief, giving her a small smile, and swore that he would take her out on a real date as soon as possible. And that's where they were. Their first real date and it was far from over. He still had a couple more things up his sleeve.

After a couple of hours at the arcade, playing almost every game there was, they left and made their way back to the truck. Steve drove them back to Kamekona's, leaving Layla thinking that maybe they were going to grab a few beers or something. Only, when they got there, Steve didn't take her to the tables. Instead, he took her to the small helicopter that was placed a few feet away.

Layla felt Steve grab her hand and pulling her gently towards the helicopter that was just standing there, while asking her if she was afraid of heights or of flying. She told him that she wasn't and let him lead her. Standing by the helicopter was a large man, one that she recognized as Kamekona by the face on his shirt. She saw him giving Steve something and pat him on the back, before asking him to return the helicopter in one piece, to which Steve just chuckled.

Steve opened the door for her to enter and after helping her with the seat belt, made his way to the pilot's seat. She saw him clicking a few buttons and making sure everything was alright before taking the helicopter from the ground. She smiled, seeing Steve piloting that thing with such easy.

He took her on a private tour of the island, giving her a bird's eye view of the most spectacular and beautiful places. The scenery from above was breathtaking and Layla was beyond surprised. Steve would point out, every now and then, a special place or would tell her some curiosity about the place they were seeing.

This lasted for a while, until they had to get back because of the fuel levels on the helicopter. Once back on the ground, they saw that the sun was starting to set. Steve, once more, grabbed her hand and took her to the shore line. He helped her sit down on the rocks and sat next to her, neither saying anything and just enjoying the moment.

Layla was impressed, not by him piloting the helicopter (even though that was impressive) or by the arcade, but by the thought behind it all. It was clear to her that Steve was listening when she was talking and that he remembered what she had said, no matter how long ago it might have been. She felt her heart flutter, knowing then that he was a special type of man and that she was more than willing to see where this might lead to.

Eventually the sun had set and it was time to take her home. Steve didn't want the day to end but he had promised Danny that he would stop by and have dinner with him after his date with Layla. He got up and offered his hand to help her up, which she took gratefully.

Steve drove her back to her place, her hand in his while he was driving. Looking back at her, he saw her smiling and it warmed his heart knowing that she was happy and that, hopefully, he was the reason behind it. He knew that he was difficult to have a relationship with, but he was willing to risk it if she was too.

They arrived to her place and, after helping her out of the truck, he walked her to the door. Standing on her front porch, Layla told him that she had loved their date and that she had fun. Steve smiled and said that he had fun too. He decided to take things slow, so he leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek, before saying goodnight and that he would call her in the morning.

Layla saw him leave, smiling at just how sweet he was and caressing her own cheek where he placed that kiss, ending her version of her perfect date the most perfect way.


End file.
